


The Game Plan

by ahgasemyname



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Jaebum, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Genius Jaebeom, M/M, Mark is just kind of there, Savage Jinyoung, Side Markjin, Slow Burn, Smut, fencer jackson, jackbum - Freeform, liquid courage, mentioned jjp, they were drinking but its consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasemyname/pseuds/ahgasemyname
Summary: Jackson Wang, handsome, talented, athletic, actually stupid. Lim Jabeom, mysterious, intelligent, quiet, the king of nerds. Park Jinyoung and Mark Tuan, two lovers who put their two best friends in a situation that they can't get out of. At least, not until mid-term exams end. Being the top student can be rough, especially when Park Jinyoung is your best friend and his boyfriends best friend is an idiot. Jaebeom gets stuck tutoring Jackson, who is at risk of losing his scholarship, for his History exam and if Jackson fails, well then Jinyoung will deal with Jaebeom.





	The Game Plan

Jackson was far from unknown to Jaebeom, his boisterous and friendly nature allowing him to easily integrate himself into any and all friend groups since he was a child. He was also handsome, tanned skin clashing with bleach blonde hair. He had dark eyes that were full of life and sparkled while creasing at the corners every time he let out a raucous laugh that could be heard halfway across the campus. He was gorgeous, toned, and athletic, but for lack of a better word; dumb. He was known by everyone in their year for his accomplishments in the fencing world, taking first place in nearly every competition throughout high school and still not disappointing when he was in his second year of college. He had brought two championship trophies to their grand hall, thus reminding everyone why Jackson Wang, idiot extraordinaire held one of the schools top athletic scholarships.

It was also no secret that he got around, often sneaking around behind the closed doors of science labs and music rooms, male and female students alike taking the walk of shame from his dorm room on the morning after a raging party had occurred. You could find him draped across a different body each day so it should have come as no surprise to Jaebeom when he found himself with such a person plastered against his side, one arm wrapped around his and whining in the most irritating tone that Jaebeom could have ever imagined.

“No, Jackson. I don’t want to tutor you and for the love of god, stop clinging to me. You’re drawing attention.” 

Jaebeom’s voice was stern, but lacking any real venom as he tried to pry his arm away from the younger male, his other hand moving to push thick blue rimmed glasses back up his nose with a sigh. He had been studying, quietly, in the library for his upcoming exams, face downturned as he read over each word carefully until he had heard the victorious shout of the other male when he spotted him. 

“Come on Jaebeom, please? I’m going to lose my scholarship if I don’t pass my History exam.”

Jaebeom closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath slowly, trying to center himself before he lashed out at the slightly younger male.

“And exactly how is that my problem?”

Jackson gasped, sound affronted as he pulled back just enough to meet Jaebeom’s unwavering gaze and he gave a pout so very characteristic of Jackson when he wanted something that Jaebeom couldn’t help by scowl.

“But I thought we were friends! Friends help each other, don’t they?”

Jackson plead his case, puppy eyes and downturned lips doing nothing to move the elder.

“Correction. You are friends with Mark while I am friends with Jinyoung, who just so happens to be dating Mark. That does not make you and I friends, Jackson.”

Jaebeom didn’t falter once with his reply, not even when Jackson sank down into his chair, arms disentangling themselves from Jaebeom’s own to cross over his chest in dissatisfaction at his inability to charm the elder.

“Whatever..”

Jaebeom raised a brow as the other mumbled under his breath, finally standing and storming off and leaving him back to his studies.

\---

Jaebeom had just finished up in the library and he was making the long trek across the campus to their dorm building, the sky taking on a pleasant sea of colors as the sun began to set. He stopped to gaze up at it, letting out a sigh as he shifted the weight of his backpack on his shoulder, his mind wandering back to the earlier encounter with Jackson and he scowled again. He glanced to his side as he heard a soft tittering giggle, staring blankly at a pair of first year females who had been caught watching him. They squawked when they realized they had been caught and scurried off, heads down, still giggling among themselves as they ran. He let out another heavy sigh and started walking again, slowly but surely crossing the threshold into the dorm room he occupied with Jinyoung. He had barely gotten his shoes off when he heard the door to Jinyoung’s room open and the soft padding of feet entering the shared living space. He closed the door to the coat closet and nearly jumped out of his skin, flinching back as he came face to face with his best friend from childhood and nearly dropping his backpack in surprise.

“Jesus Jinyoung! What are you doing?”

“I should be asking you the same question, Jaebeom.”

Jinyoung tutted, arms crossing over his chest in annoyance as he eyed the elder.

“What are you talking about? I just took off my shoes and was-”

“I’m talking about Jackson.” Jinyoung interrupted him, not backing away from where he had crowded Jaebeom into the small entryway.

“What about Jackson?”

Jaebeom raised one eyebrow, holding back a groan at the mention of the other’s name.

“You know what. He came to you asking for help and you shot him down without a second thought.”

Jinyoung sounded annoyed, but Jaebeom wouldn’t be phased.

“So what? It’s not my problem to make sure he passes all of his clases. He’s a big boy.”

Jaebeom rolled his eyes and moved to shoulder his way past Jinyoung, barely passing him before a hand curled around his bicep, stopping him in his tracks.

“Just like you were a big boy, wetting your bed until you were nine?”

Jinyoung smirked, knowing he had struck a tender spot, Jaebeom paling as he stared at Jinyoung in disbelief.

“You wouldn’t…”

Jaebeom’s voice was barely above a whisper, a crack in his resolve finally starting to appear.

“Oh, but I would. Jackson is Mark’s best friend so when Jackson is upset Mark is upset. And when Mark is upset I don’t get laid, so you had better fucking fix this and fix it fast unless you want the entire student body to know about your nickname in the third grade.”

Jinyoung hissed, his face inches from Jaebeom’s, twisted into one that Jaebeom knew all too well. One that meant Jinyoung was about to snap.

“Okay. Okay, fine. I’ll just- I’ll email him or something..”

Jaebeom sputtered, relief rushing through his veins when he felt the hand clutching his arm release him from it’s grasp and Jinyoung’s award winning smile plastered itself on his face.

“I knew you’d see it my way.”

\---

Jaebeom buried his face in his hands as he let out the deepest, most irritated groan he could muster despite his lack of energy. It had been nearly two hours since Jackson had entered his dorm, both of them crowded at the small kitchen table to go over some of the basic information he would need to know to pass his History exam and he still didn’t get it. He ground the heels of his hands into his eyes, slouching down in his seat as he stretched his feet out under the table and he let his body give up on trying to keep itself upright. 

“Why is this so hard?”

Jackson grumbled, chin in his hand, elbow propped on the table as he glared down at the papers and textbooks scattered about in front of them.

“I don’t know, Jackson. Why is it?”

Jaebeom spat back, arms dangling at his sides, head lolled back over the edge of his chair. He turned his face to glance at the other male, his tired eyes barely open as he sighed again.

“I. Don’t. Know. Jaebeom. Aren’t you supposed to be helping me? All you’ve done for the past two hours is complain about how I don’t get it. I know I don’t get it. That’s why I’m here. For you to Help. Me. Get. It.”

Jackson threw himself back in his chair, hands coming up to his hair and pulling at it in frustration as he huffed and puffed out his cheeks. It was oddly cute, though Jaebeom would never admit it outloud and he merely shifted so that he was sitting up straight and he started tidying up the mess they had made.

“What are you doing?”

Jackson’s voice cut in, one hand reaching to grasp Jaebeom’s wrist as he closed textbooks and piled papers on top of one another.

“Cleaning up. This is obviously getting us nowhere.”

Jaebeom muttered, shaking his head and Jackson whined and pulled at his arm.

“But I didn’t learn anything!”

“And you’re not going to. Not tonight. Not when we’re both this tired. Let’s just call it quits for now and we’ll try again tomorrow.”

Jaebeom cringed at the thought of going through all of this again, his own studies suffering when he had to dedicate his time to helping someone as helpless as Jackson. He had no choice, though. Jackson had to pass or the entire student body would hear about “Bed Wetter Beomie.” 

“Fine.”

Jackson finally caved, his fingers unwinding from around Jaebeom’s wrist and he slouched in his chair idly as the other male cleaned up the mess. He let his eyes fall to watch him quietly, taking in the shape of his back, the way the muscles shifted under his shirt when he would reach across the table, his side profile much more handsome when he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Why aren’t you wearing your glasses?”

Jackson hadn’t meant to ask the question aloud. It had just slipped out and he closed his mouth as the other stiffened and turned his head to look at him.

“I don’t always wear them. Sometimes I wear contacts at home. It’s just easier to wear glasses to class. People just think I’m some huge nerd and leave me alone.”

“Aren’t you a huge nerd, though?”

Jackson laughed at the incredulous look that crossed Jaebeom’s features, hands moving to clutch at his sides as he curled over the tabletop; his cheek pressing against the cool wood.

“Yah! Who said you could put your greasy face on my table?”

Jaebeom swatted at him, his hand coming in contact with the back of Jackson’s head and he smirked at the mock pain that flashed across the younger’s face. 

“Wow. Violent much?”

“Only when I need to be.”

Jaebeom shook his head, but Jackson didn’t miss the small smile playing on his lips, lighting up his features and giving him a much softer appearance than he usually held. Jackson thought it was cute.

“Hey Jaebeom..”

“Mmm?”

“You’re actually ki-”

“Helllloooo~ We’re back. How did the study session go?”

Jinyoung’s voice boomed, the door to their dorm room slamming as he and Mark emerged from the entryway, his arm held high as he waved a takeout bag in the air. He stopped just short of the table, an eyebrow raised in question as he noted the lack of study materials on display and Jackson’s face plastered to the table.

“We just finished up.”

Jaebeom answered, nodding his head to the stack of textbooks and papers, while leaving out the one minor detail that they hadn’t actually gotten anywhere. Jackson turned his head, his cheek red from being pressed flat against the tabletop, the other now squished against it instead. 

“Yep.”

Jackson mumbled, offering nothing further and he reached out both hands, hoping that Jinyoung would give in and hand over the food. He let out a delighted squeal, sitting up immediately when Jinyoung dropped the bag into his hands and he set it on the table before opening it like a child opening presents on Christmas morning. He dug out a couple of burgers and fries, as well as an order of fried chicken, which was obviously for Jaebeom and finally fished out the salad that was settled at the bottom of the bag for himself.

“Thank you, Mark!”

Jackson stood and threw his arms around his best friend, knowing it had been Mark’s suggestion to get the salad for Jackson, his diet strict and full of greens. He settled back down in his seat as he unwrapped the plastic fork they had included before digging in. 

“Yes, thank you. Both of you.”

Jaebeom reached for the fried chicken, his mouth watering as he opened the carton and eyed the crispy treat, his stomach growling as he had eaten since before Jackson arrived. He took one bite before he was groaning in ecstasy, savoring the delicious meat on his tongue and swallowing before bowing his head again in thanks. He ate with a fervor that seemed uncharacteristic of himself and Jackson chuckled as he watched the elder shovel wing after wing into his mouth, hot sauce smearing across his lips and cheek.

“What?”

Jaebeom stopped, one eyebrow raised, his open mouth and threatening to spill shredded chicken as he caught Jackson staring at him. 

“You have sauce on your face, hyung.”

“What? Oh.” Jaebeom reached one hand up to swipe at his cheek with the back of his hand, looking down at the streak of red before he licked it clean and went back to stuffing his face.

Mark gave Jinyoung a sideways glance as the interaction unfolded, a smirk on the younger male’s lips and he shook his head as he unwrapped his burger and dug in. The rest of the meal went by without much incident, aside from Jackson dropping half of his salad in his lap and shrieking loud enough to nearly deafen anyone within earshot, sending Jaebeom nearly sprawling on the floor howling at how clumsy he was with a panting “How in the hell are you on the fencing team with that kind of coordination?”

Jackson glowered at him, a pout on his lips as he picked up the pieces of spinach and vegetables that had fallen into his lap and dropping them back into the container. He huffed and sank back into his chair, grumbling about his shorts being wet from the dressing and how he didn’t want to have to walk back to his room with a big stain on them. 

“Ah. You can borrow a pair of mine.” 

Jinyoung waved a hand towards the hallway, indicating that Jackson was free to go into his room and grab a clean pair of shorts to wear home. The smile he received in return was bright and sincere, Jackson quickly scrambling from his seat and tearing down the hall to grab a clean pair of shorts. Jaebeom rolled his eyes as he went, settling back in his seat as he finished off the last of his chicken and he burped unceremoniously before catching the look on Mark’s face.

“Babe, I don’t think that’s your room…”

Jinyoung looked up from his fries, his eyes following Mark’s gaze and he let out a stifled laugh as he realized he had entered the room on the left side of the hall, instead of the right. It would make sense that Jackson wouldn’t know which door belonged to Jinyoung as he had only been in the shared kitchen and living room a few times.

“Don’t tell me..”

Jaebeom muttered as he turned in his seat to note that it was exactly as he expected it to be. Jackson had entered his room instead of Jinyoung’s.

“For the love of…”

Jaebeom let out a sigh as he rubbed his hands on the fabric of his jeans, smudging grease and hot sauce along his thighs and he stood before padding down the hall to his room, leaving an amused Mark and Jinyoung behind. When he reached the open door he cleared his throat, Jackson standing in the middle of the room wearing a pair of Jaebeom’s shorts as he looked around at all of the movie posters plastered on the walls. He was built well, lean and athletic, but not quite as wide as Jaebeom, the article of clothing hanging comically low on his hips and he jerked in response at the sound behind him, whirling around to meet Jaebeom’s heavy gaze.

“Ah. Jaebeom. Was I taking too long to come back? I didn’t mean to intrude on Jinyoung’s space.. The posters were just interesting and I-”

“This isn’t Jinyoung’s space.”

Jaebeom cut him off plainly, his weight shifting to lean against the doorframe as Jackson’s eyes went from apologetic to confused to surprised.

“Oh!” He spat as the realization dawned on him, eyes wide and face flushed as he struggled to find words. “I- I guess I went into the wrong room..”

Jackson’s eyes fell to the floor as he spoke, teeth biting his lower lip nervously as he waited for Jaebeom to reprimand him. 

“Whatever, just get out of my room.”

The reply wasn’t as harsh as what he had expected from the elder, his hard exterior cracking a little in the company of others and he scurried past as Jaebeom stepped aside to let him through, quickly bowing to the others as he hurried out of the dorm room and leaving his textbooks behind. Jinyoung sighed as Jaebeom wandered back to the table to clean up the remnants of his dinner and he stared at him hard enough to burn a hole in his head.

“What Jinyoung?”

Jaebeom questioned without looking up. He could feel the glare as if it were a hand around his throat.

“What did you do to him that he ran out of here so fast?”

“Nothing. I just told him to get out of my room.”

Jaebeom shrugged and moved to the other side of the room, tossing his trash into the wastebasket and washing his hands in the sink. He could hear the annoyance in Jinyoung’s voice as he scolded him for being “too harsh” with his tone, his eyes rolling again as he waved a hand and headed back into his room to relax. He had dealt with difficult students before. Ones that didn’t want to learn, others that had used their failing grades as an excuse to try to get closer to him, but none quite like Jackson. He’d never encountered someone with as much energy and drive to try to learn, but with just as much hopelessness. He wasn’t sure he would ever get anywhere with him, but he knew the consequences of not trying to and he really didn’t want to face Jinyoung’s wrath.

\---

Jaebeom grunted as the sound of his ringtone went off, his hand slapping around on his bed until it came into contact with the hard plastic frame of his iPhone. He swiped to answer and held the phone to his ear without looking at the name on display and he instantly regretted his decision.

“Good morning, Jaebeom-hyung! Are you ready to study? I tried to knock on the door, but no one answered. Did you forget we were supposed to meet up this morning?”

The sound of Jackson’s cheerful voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Jaebeom, his eyes barely adjusting to the light that was streaming in through the curtains in his room before they fell on the digital clock that sat on his dresser across the room. 9:47. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back, one arm falling over his eyes and he let out a groan at the way his body ached from sleeping at an awkward angle. 

“It’s really cold out here in the hallway, hyung. I brought breakfast!”

Jackson was still talking, trying to ease Jaebeom out of his sleep and Jaebeom could hear the pout in his voice, despite trying to sound chipper.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m coming..”

Jaebeom grumbled, slowly sitting up and throwing his feet over the edge of the bed after clicking off the call and unceremoniously tossing his phone onto his bed. He snatched a pair of boxer shorts off of the floor and tugged them on, not bothering to dig out a clean pair and he propped his glasses on his nose before padding out through the living area and to the door, scratching his head as he pulled it open with a yawn.

“Good morn- Oh.”

Jackson stopped mid sentence, a blush threatening to creep it’s way onto his cheeks and instead he quickly plastered a grin on his lips, wiggling his eyebrows playfully as he pushed past Jaebeom to enter the dorm room.

“Do you always greet your guests looking like this in the morning? If so, I might have to schedule more morning sessions. Hubba hubba.”

Jackson mused as he set a bag and a couple of coffees on the counter top before whirling around to face Jaebeom again in all of his mostly naked glory. He let his eyes trail from his head to his feet and back up to the mess of hair on the top of his head that was sticking out in every direction possible, the confused look on the elder’s face melting into one of complete and utter embarrassment. He let out a bark of a laugh as Jaebeom struggled for a reply, sputtering and moving his hands to cover what he could of himself before he bolted out of the room, his face and chest a matching shade of crimson. 

Jaebeom slammed his bedroom door as soon as he stepped through the doorway, his back hitting it as he let out a strangled groan, his hands coming up to rub at his flushed cheeks. He hadn’t stopped to think before he had gone to greet Jackson, the haze of sleep and irritation at having been woken up completely overriding logic. He had always slept naked, ever since he was in high school and he had somehow had enough of a semblance of decency to throw on a pair of boxer shorts, but had gone completely without covering himself otherwise when he went to answer the door. He wasn’t out of shape by any means, his stomach flat and still barely showing a trace of abs that had once been more prominent, though the constant need to keep his grades at the top of his class had left little time to hit the gym in his current college years. His chest was wide and dotted with moles and a thin trail of hair ran from his belly button downward to disappear beneath the waistband of his boxer shorts. Thick, muscled thighs jut out from the legs of the thin fabric, pulling it taut against his skin. Despite not having as much time to work out, walking everywhere on campus had at least kept his legs in great form. 

He could hear the sound of Jackson still chuckling as he pushed himself away from the door, shaking his head and moving to the dresser to dig out a fresh pair of jeans and a simple graphic tee. He begrudgingly dressed himself and smoothed his hair down with one hand, not really giving much thought to how it looked and he flung his door open before stomping back into the kitchen.

“You speak of this to anyone and I’ll kill you.”

Jaebeom spat, eyes narrowed at the younger male who was midway to stuffing a muffin into his open mouth. He took the slow nod as a good enough reply and he dropped himself into the chair he had occupied the night before, hoping that today’s study session would go over better than the last. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes, his glasses shifting on his nose and he blinked when he dropped his hands, noting the coffee and muffin that were now placed in front of him. He glanced up at a smiling Jackson, the other male having already demolished his own muffin and he bowed his head in silent thanks before taking a sip of the overly sweet drink and letting out a strangled noise of disgust.

“Jesus, Jackson. Is there any coffee even in this cup? It tastes like straight sugar.”

“Oops. Mark always drinks it like that. I guess I didn’t think about it.”

Jackson grinned wider at Jaebeom, his eyes crinkling at the corners and he took a seat at the table across from him.

“Eat your muffin, hyung. Then we can start. I really want to pass this exam.”

Jaebeom scowled at the drink in his hand, setting it aside and he pushed the muffin to join it, not really one to eat until he had had some time to wake up.

“I’ll eat it later. Let’s just get this over with.”

Jaebeom mumbled, not catching the crestfallen look on the other’s face at his rejected kindness. 

“Yeah… Okay.”

\---

“What in the hell is wrong with you?”

Jaebeom jerked in his seat at the library, eyes darting to a glowering Jinyoung who had just slammed both of his hands onto the tabletop and startling the entire room. He could hear the sharp hiss of the librarian in the distance, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed as he studied Jinyoung’s obviously angry posture. He was bent in half, leaning on the table across from him, eyes narrowed and face dangerously close to his own.

“What did I do now?”

Jinyoung sucked in a breath between his teeth, one hand lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to keep from exploding.

“Did you seriously tell Jackson that it would be easier to teach a dog algebra than to teach him the name of the president in 1995?”

Jaebeom snorted in response, his teeth digging into his lower lip to keep him from letting out the laugh he was desperately holding back. He quickly straightened himself up, blinking innocently up at Jinyoung when he opened his eyes and scowled at the elder.

“What is your problem with Jackson, anyway? He has never been anything but nice to you and all you do is insult him and treat him like a child.”

Jaebeom frowned, arms folding over his chest as he leaned back in his seat, eyes trained on Jinyoung’s as he took a moment to form a response that would explain his thoughts on the younger male, but also not get him murdered by his best friend. It had been nearly a week since he had started his tutoring sessions with Jackson and he had gotten almost nowhere, the younger male having memorized next to none of the information needed to pass his exam. He hummed quietly to himself, leaning the chair back on two legs as he searched his brain for something at least vaguely positive to say about Jackson, but came up short.

“Something about him just bugs me. And, believe it or not he’s actually stupid.”

Jaebeom laughed and then shouted, dodging the swat from Jinyoung, but effectively sending his chair off balance and himself sprawling backwards onto the floor, the wooden chair digging into his back painfully. He could hear the librarian squawking from across the room, her voice getting louder as he approached the two of them and Jinyoung smirked at him from where he stood, staring down at him from over the top of the table. 

“Serves you right, asshole. I don’t care if Jackson ‘bugs you’ if he doesn’t pass his test you can kiss your reputation as the mysteriously handsome honors student goodbye.”

Jinyoung snorted and waved a hand as he walked around the table, politely bowing to the librarian who shrieked as soon as she spotted Jaebeom on the floor before taking his leave. Jaebeom sighed, his ears ringing with the shrill voice of the librarian who was more concerned with him “nearly breaking the chair” than she was with the fact that he had fallen and could have seriously injured himself. He groaned and climbed to his feet, putting the chair in an upright position and bowing to her in apology before gathering up his things and heading back to his dorm room. He had hoped that Jinyoung went to visit Mark’s room, not really wanting another earful when he arrived back at the dorms, but he was surprised to see Jackson leaning on the wall next to his door, seemingly unsure if he should continue to wait or leave. He sighed and pushed his glasses back up on his nose before approaching, clearing his throat and making his presence known.

“Ah. Jaebeom..”

Jackson started, a familiar look that Jaebeom couldn't quite place on his face. He pushed himself away from the wall so that he was facing Jaebeom and he frowned, hands balled into fists at his sides. Jaebeom wasn’t sure if he was planning on hitting him or if he was just frustrated, but he tilted his head as he waited for him to continue, a sigh reaching his ears before the words that followed.

“Is it really that hard to teach me?”

Jackson’s voice was exasperated, his eyes somewhat distraught as he searched Jaebeom’s face for a reaction. Jaebeom sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, a dull throb started to ache there, though he wasn’t sure if it was caused by his fall or the stress of having to deal with Jackson on top of his own studies.

“Honestly, yes.”

Jackson was taken aback by his reply, a low whimper recoiling from his gut as he sank against the wall and his eyes fell to the floor.

“You don’t seem to be able to focus on the tasks that I put in front of you. I don’t know if it’s because of your busy schedule with practice on top of your classes or what, but I’ve honestly never had as much of an issue with anyone completing the worksheets I’ve printed out for them as I do with you.”

Jaebeom was grasping for some sort of explanation. One that wouldn’t hurt the others feelings, but was honest and he felt himself growing even more tired by the minute. Jackson was pouting now, his eyes still locked on the floor as if there was some intricate pattern in the tile that only he was capable of seeing. He finally sighed again and reached out a hand, resting it on Jackson’s shoulder and he squeezed lightly, pulling a surprised noise out of the younger male.

“Listen, just go home and get some rest. We’re going study tomorrow and I’ll try to come up with some new game plan or something to make this easier for you. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Jaebeom’s voice was soft and low, his eyes hopeful as the other looked up at him and nodded slowly, still seeming a bit under the weather and he bowed his head as Jackson pushed himself into an upright position and trudged off towards his own room. They had one week until the exam, meaning Jaebeom had one week of freedom left before he was the laughing stock of the entire school if he didn’t come up with something, anything to get Jackson’s head in the game. He dug in his pocket for his room key, quickly unlocking the door and stepping inside, replaying the conversation in his mind as he toed off his shoes and padded into the living room to drop his backpack onto the coffee table. He stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide as he went back to one critical word he had used when speaking to Jackson. 

“Game.” 

He had his answer.

\---

Jaebeom was all smiles when Jackson arrived the next afternoon, startling the younger male and causing him to enter the apartment with a wary look on his face. He raised an eyebrow in question, but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to disturb the sudden change in the elder. He toed off his shoes and padded into the kitchen behind Jaebeom and his confusion rose again as he glanced at the table. Instead of textbooks and workbooks, there were papers scattered about with fencing diagrams. 

“Jaebeom, what is this?”

Jackson asked quietly, unsure of what was going on as he glanced at the older male to his side.

“Well, I said you that you couldn’t seem focus, right? I think it’s because the material isn’t interesting to you, so I thought that maybe if we integrated something you enjoyed.. That maybe it would help you study better.”

Jaebeom nodded his head to the first sheet of paper, Jackson reaching down to pick it up and glancing over it, his eyes going wide and his mouth opening and closing in shocked silence.

“This one has the dates of important events that you need to memorize on it. You can see here…” 

Jaebeom pointed to the fencer in the drawing’s feet. 

“This is the earliest date. If you follow the body from bottom to top, each piece of equipment goes in succession from earliest to most recent events. I thought..” 

Jaebeom stopped for a moment as he saw the other’s features soften, going from shocked to almost affectionate. He coughed once, averting his eyes and looking back at the paper. 

“I thought that maybe this would make more sense to you.” 

Jaebeom looked at Jackson with hopeful eyes, watching as the younger male pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it as he eyed the page, a low hum coming from him as he finally nodded and smiled.

“I think this might work.”

Jackson finally stated, setting the paper down and picking up the others to look them over. There were an array of diagrams and drawings, some he could tell were printed and others looked hand drawn. He chuckled as he looked over one page with a badly sketched out fencer. It was oddly proportioned, but he appreciated the effort. Jaebeom really wasn’t much of an artist.

“I hope so…”

Jaebeom sighed, taking his usual seat at the table and motioning for Jackson to sit. He briefly went over what he planned to do with today’s study session before looking up at Jackson who was staring intently at him instead of what he was pointing out on the top page, his brows furrowing in annoyance.

“What?”

“Just noticing how cute you are when you’re actually trying to be nice.”

“Aish. We’re here to study, not flirt.”

Jaebeom retorted, eyes flicking back to the paper in front of him, though he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. It wasn’t often he was called cute, intimidating was the more common adjective he’d heard to describe himself and he pushed aside the fuzzy feeling it gave him. He didn’t have time for Jackson’s games nor was he interested in being yet another one of his flings, his own libido very well in check and he continued on with his explanation of the study sheets.

Two hours had passed in no time, Jackson finally seeming to get the hang of things and Jaebeom stretched his arms over his head, leaning back against his chair as he yawned and gave the younger male a lopsided smile. He was impressed with how well his idea had worked, Jackson having a much easier time with memorizing names and dates when they were laid out in front of him in a familiar form. Jackson seemed pleased with himself as well, if the beaming smile on his lips was anything to go by when he had finished the quiz sheet Jaebeom had put in front of him just fifteen minutes prior. He held it up triumphantly, handing it over to Jaebeom to check his answers and he was rewarded with a hand on his shoulder, a light squeeze from the elder male telling him that he had done well.

“Good job, you only missed two this time.”

Jaebeom picked up the red pen that he had sitting on the table, carefully circling the two answers Jackson had gotten incorrect and handing it back to him.

“You got these two backwards, but other than that, you did well on this one. Actually, you did well on all of them. You didn’t miss more than three per section. Hopefully, the information sticks with you at least until the mid-terms next week.”

Jaebeom dropped his hands to the top of the table, gathering up the study sheets and thrusting them towards Jackson with a smile.

“Take these with you and make sure to look over them every day before the exam. I printed off some extra quiz sheets that you can do every other day to make sure you’re retaining the information and I included answer sheets, but no cheating! Just use them to check your answers.”

Jackson’s smile faltered for a moment, his expression blank before he caught himself and nodded his head with the same smile plastered on his lips.

“So we’re done then?”

Jackson asked quietly, hoping the other wouldn’t catch the disappointment in his tone.

“Ah, yeah. This seems to have worked well enough that you can focus on the material and I have my own exams to study for. I can’t let my grades slip because I got too caught up in fixing yours.” 

Jaebeom chuckled, pushing his chair back from the table to stand. He held out his hand to Jackson, the other male staring at it for a moment before taking it and standing as well. He waited for a moment, the warm pressure of the other’s grip still there, but unmoving and he moved his arm up and down in a shaking motion before pulling his hand away. He could feel the lingering heat of Jackson’s palm on his own, quickly moving to rub it against his jeans and he cleared his throat before ushering the younger male towards the door that lead into the hall. 

“Good luck on your exams, Jackson. I mean it.”

Jaebeom said, silently praying that the younger male would pass and his reputation as the mysterious, intimidating, yet handsome honors student would remain in tact. He bowed his head as Jackson exited the dorm room, a soft thank you reaching his ears and he closed the door for the last time on the younger male and their study sessions.

\---

The days leading up to their exams were almost a blur, everyone on edge and crankier than usual; Jaebeom in particular. He was smart, yes, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have to study just as much as the next person. He was just able to retain information better than most. He was grumpy and tired, having stayed up far too late the night before when he spotted Jackson across the canteen, laughing with someone he didn’t recognize, arm wrapped loosely around the guys shoulders. It shouldn’t have surprised him, the other male overly friendly and clingy, himself having been on the receiving end of his attachment issues on numerous occasions, though he couldn’t help but feel a slight sting of annoyance at the display.

He ducked his head down, barely avoiding meeting eyes with the man in question, quickly taking a bite of his sandwich and pushing the strange feeling aside for the time being. It was something he would deal with later, or not. He let his eyes fall back on the textbook in front of him, highlighted words jumping out at him as he carefully studied them and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

“Hey..”

Jackson’s voice was soft as it wafted to his ears, his head turning to face the other male, his expression stony and unreadable.

“Hey.”

“Still studying, I see. When do you take a break?”

“I don’t.”

“No wonder you’re top of the class.”

“No wonder you’re not.” 

Jaebeom could see the way Jackson twitched in response to his words, a little more harsh than they needed to be and he nodded his head in the direction of the male Jackson had been sitting with previously. His eyes were trained on the two of them, a curious look tinged with something akin to annoyance on his features.

“I think your boyfriend wants you to come back.”

Jaebeom mumbled, averting his gaze back to Jackson, watching the way the younger male went from insulted at his previous comment to confused to amused as he glanced in the direction Jaebeom had just been looking.

“Him?”

Jackson thumbed in his direction, shaking his head and laughing.

“Not my boyfriend. He’d like to be, though.Told him he’d have to get in line. This is a hot commodity right here. You have to wait your turn.”

Jackson gestured to his own body, licking his lips and winking with a smirk as Jaebeom groaned and turned back to face his textbook, completely disinterested in Jackson’s self-absorption. He could hear the younger male cackle, a hand clapping him on the back as he rolled his eyes.

“Though, I could make an exception for a certain someone that helped me get through this exam.. If I pass, that is.”

Jaebeom could hear the laughter trail off as Jackson made his way back to his previous seat, cuddling into the other male’s side, but not without leaving Jaebeom with spark of interest. He shrugged it off, grunting as he continued to stare at the words jumping off of his page, his mind going hazy and he realized that he really needed a nap before his last exam in the evening. He finished off his sandwich, tucking his things away neatly before heading back to his room for some much needed shuteye.

Jaebeom wasn’t expecting to find Jinyoung at home, much less find his clothes strewn about the living room, another set of clothing joining them. He groaned when he heard it, the telltale sign of Jinyoung being fucked into oblivion by his boyfriend, Mark, lewd sounds permeating the air. He scrunched up his face and rubbed at his eyes, his vision blurring and his mind desperately calling for sleep. He would just have to put in his earbuds to drown out the disjointed moans of his best friend. He trudged into his room, the sounds getting louder as he neared it, Jinyoung’s just across from his and he held back the urge to kick the door and tell them to shut it, valuing his life more than the silence that death would bring. He slammed his door, signaling to the other’s that he was, in fact, home and hoping they would take it upon themselves to have some mercy, but finding that it had the opposite effect, Jinyoung nearly screaming Mark’s name every five seconds. He hissed and dropped his bag to the floor, his feet taking him to his bed mechanically and he fell face first onto it, not even bothering to grab his earbuds before he was pulled into sleep.

Jaebeom woke to the sound of a blaring alarm, his eyes blinking open and his mouth dry, the complete opposite of the pillow beneath him. He had slept with his mouth open, drool caked on his chin and soaking into his pillow, his neck aching from sleeping with his head turned at a strange angle. He reached for his phone, swiping the alarm off and he slowly sat up, groaning as he rubbed his face, his glasses having fallen off at some point during his restless nap. He searched around for them, dropping them in place when he found them and he finally got himself to moving, padding his way back into the living area where Jinyoung was perched on the couch. He was idly watching some drama, his clothing now on his body instead of on the floor, his body turning to watch Jaebeom as he rustled around in the fridge for a bottle of water. He turned back to Jinyoung as he took a swig, his throat parched and he raised one eyebrow at the younger male.

“What?”

“Nothing. I was just looking at you.”

“Why?”

“You’re actually pretty handsome, you know that?”

Jinyoung hummed in an assessing tone as he continued to stare at Jaebeom.

“What? What the fuck, Jinyoung?”

A chuckle sounded from the younger, his eyes smiling as much as his lips and he clicked his tongue as he rested his cheek on his palm, elbow propped on the back of the couch.

“You really should get laid. It’s not polite to slam doors when the rest of us are getting the dicking of a lifetime.”

Jaebeom nearly spat the water he was drinking all over himself, choking and sputtering as he gave Jinyoung an incredulous look and scowled at him.

“Not all of us are interested in wasting our college years getting dicked, Jinyoung.”

Another tsk, followed by a howling laugh.

“Right, because you’ll have all the time in the world to get fucked after you graduate, right? Mr. Tight Ass, Lim Jaebeom, working ever so hard at getting good grades so he can get a good job and go right into the workforce full steam ahead. God, you’re so boring.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and spun back around on the couch, focusing back on his drama as Jaebeom stared at him wide eyed and stunned into silence. Sure he was working towards his future, wasn’t everyone? Just because he hadn’t found the time to go out and screw around like Jinyoung had, like Jackson had didn’t mean that he was boring and had no interest in sex. He just had other priorities. He frowned as he glared at the back of his best friends head, his eyes catching the time at the corner of the screen when Jinyoung switched the channel, a panicked sound gurgling in his throat. 

He was going to be late.

\---

It was Saturday night, two days after exams had ended and everyone who was anyone was piling into the large open living space of one of the frat houses just off campus. Jaebeom was unfortunately one of the few people who were considered “no one”, but was forced to come along by his annoyance of a best friend, why were they friends again? And his boyfriend Mark, who had been invited by Jackson; the only one of their group who was actually invited to the party. He was currently leaning against a wall near the kitchen, a ready supply of liquor within arms reach if he so deemed it necessary to drink more than he already had. He was two beers in, eyes scanning the room as he felt the wall vibrating pleasantly against his back, coming to a stop on Mark and Jinyoung in the center of the room. As usual, the two of them had little to no restraint, Jinyoung’s face buried in Mark’s neck as the elder of the two held his hips in a death grip; his own rolling seductively against Jinyoung’s. He groaned at the sight, a replay of the sounds from a few days before sounding his head and he choked on his beer, coughing and letting his head fall back against the wall.

“Hey, you alright there?”

A familiar voice pulled him out of his attempt to disappear, his head lolling to the side to glance at the owner of said voice. Jackson was standing a few inches away, a concerned look on his face and he nodded slowly, not really interested in interacting with anyone. 

“Alright. Just making sure, saw you choking and didn’t want any trouble starting because someone I invited to the party died or something.”

The joke fell flat, Jaebeom merely staring at him blankly and the other quickly halted any teasing, his eyes falling to the floor.

“I uh, I wanted to thank you, by the way, for your help. I know Jinyoung told you that I passed my exams, but things have been so busy since then that I hadn’t gotten the chance to properly thank you. So, thank you, Jaebeom. I mean it.”

Jackson sounded sincere, his voice small, yet deep, his eyes coming back up to meet Jaebeom’s and he bit his lower lip before bowing suddenly and turning to go.

“Well, I’ll leave you alone, you don’t seem to want to be bothered, but be careful with that drink, yeah?”

Jackson chuckled softly before taking his leave, Jaebeom staring at his back as he walked away, his eyes following him across the room. He let his gaze stay with him as he flitted from person to person, chatting and openly flirting with each and every one of them. He grunted to himself, straightening up to down the rest of his drink and he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the table nearby, filling his cup halfway with the alcohol. He topped it off with whatever soda was closest, nearly choking on the smell when he raised the plastic cup to his lips and took a large sip of the concoction. It was mostly alcohol, the soda doing little to mask the burn as he swallowed it down, his eyes roaming over the swell of people that had formed in the center of the room. 

People were dancing, some swaying to the beat of the music, others to the beat of their own drum; most of them beyond intoxicated at this point. He spotted Mark and Jinyoung again, even more engrossed in one another than they had been earlier and he let his mind wander back to what Jinyoung had said to him the other evening. He scowled into his cup, his lips forming a childish pout as he mumbled to himself and took another drink, this one burning a little bit less than the last. 

“I am not boring.”

Jaebeom huffed and pushed himself away from the wall, moving towards the center of the room, weaving himself through the mass of bodies as he started to feel the pleasant buzz of alcohol coursing through his veins. It was warm in his belly and he finally let go, his own body starting to sway as he lifted his cup above his head and danced. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, listening to the sound of the music, the idle chatter around him drowned out by the electronic beats and melodic voices floating from the speakers. He felt a body crash into his, causing him to jolt and the alcohol in his cup to slosh over the edges and pour down his hand. He turned to face the person who had collided with him and he frowned immediately when he saw who it was.

“Aish. Watch where you’re going.” 

Jaebeom grumbled at the younger male, whose neck was currently being devoured by another student that he recognized as a member of the fencing team. Jackson’s face was flushed, his eyes darting to meet those of the person he had run into and he immediately paled, his hands flying up to push at the boy that was attached to his neck. The boy looked up at him in confusion, his lips parting to voice a complaint when he caught sight of Jaebeom standing behind Jackson, an unamused expression on his face. He quickly bowed and apologized, scurrying off into the crowd and leaving the two of them feeling very alone, despite the sea of bodies surrounding them; Jackson’s mouth agape.

“I. That was. I mean.”

Jackson scrambled for words, the panic causing his voice to lilt and his eyes to focus everywhere but on Jaebeom’s face.

“I don’t care.”

Jaebeom sighed, rolling his eyes and waving his empty hand dismissively at the younger male.

“What?”

Jackson’s voice was almost a squeak, wide eyes slowly going back to their normal shape as he stared at Jaebeom.

“It’s none of my business what you do. I’m not your keeper. Just, be more careful next time. You made me spill my drink.”

Jaebeom lifted his hand, showing Jackson where the sticky liquid had already started to coagulate, the sugary soda dark as it dried on his skin. What he wasn’t expecting however, was for Jackson to reach out and grab his wrist, pulling his hand towards his face and licking at the mess he had made. He pulled his hand back immediately, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock, his mind stumbling for some sort of objection.

“There. All clean.”

Jackson grinned at him, arms crossing over his chest as he raised one eyebrow, almost as if he were challenging the elder to argue. Jaebeom simply looked at his hand, noting that it was, in fact free of the liquid that had been there moments before and he nodded his head, still unable to form proper words. Jackson laughed out loud, the stunned reaction of the elder pushing him to further tease, his smaller frame crowding into Jaebeom’s space.

“You chased off my partner, you know?”

Jackson drawled, voice low and sultry as he leaned into Jaebeom, Jackson taking note of how the elder stiffened and stared at him with an unchanging expression.

“I think you should make it up to me.”

“H-How?”

Jaebeom finally spoke, his voice catching in his throat as he replied, his mind skipping as he felt the heat of the other male radiating against his own skin, despite there being layers of clothing between them. He could feel Jackson’s breath on his lips, his eyes darting down to glance at the other’s mouth, quickly flicking them back up to meet the young male’s heady gaze. He inhaled sharply as Jackson pressed closer, their chests touching, his body jerking slightly as he felt the light press of fingers against his hip and then it was gone, the awkward silence replaced by Jackson’s hysterical laughter.

“Oh my god, Jaebeom. You should see your face right now. Did you think I was serious?”

Jackson gasped for air as he bent in half, hands on his knees, unable to contain himself. 

“What?”

Jaebeom blinked a few times, his mind finally registering what was going on and he bit down on his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. His confusion was quickly replaced with rage.

“You really think it’s that funny?”

Jaebeom hissed, closing the gap between the two of them and forcing Jackson into an upright position. He glared at the other male, his mind racing between thoughts of kissing him and beating the ever living shit out of him. Maybe Jinyoung was right. Maybe he did need laid. He cursed under his breath as he threw all caution to the wind and he grabbed the back of Jackson’s neck, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together. He didn’t hear the gasps that sounded around them, Mark and Jinyoung having watched the entire thing unfold from nearby and he breathed through his nose as he felt the other finally relax against him. The kiss was sloppy, lips parting off time and too much saliva causing them to slip; Jaebeom finally groaning and pulling away.

Jackson was looking at him with an array of emotions, confusion, fear, interest and Jaebeom took it upon himself to shrug in response rather than speak. He kept his hand on the back of the younger male’s neck, his fingers stroking the warm skin softly as he took in the younger’s features. He was handsome, he had known that all along, but he currently seemed even more attractive to Jaebeom than he ever had before. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or all of the pent up sexual frustration, but he didn’t really care at the moment.

“Didn’t you say something about making an exception?”

Jaebeom smirked as realization crept over the younger male’s features, Jackson’s mouth opening and closing before he was pulling Jaebeom through the crowd of people and towards the back of the house where several unoccupied bedrooms lie waiting.

\---

As soon as they had crossed the threshold into the nearest room Jackson slammed Jaebeom against the hard wooden door, bouncing it off the frame before it clicked shut. He caged him in, arms on either side of his head as he mouthed at his jawline and left slippery kisses down the side of his neck. He could feel the older male tremble against him, hands pulling Jackson’s hips against his own and he groaned when he felt Jaebeom roll his hips. 

The friction was almost too much, yet not enough, the haze of alcohol and lust overriding Jaebeom’s sense of propriety. He rutted against the younger male again, fingers digging into the skin of his hips as they slid beneath the hem of his shirt and he yelped as the younger male tore him away from the door. He threw him onto the bed and crawled on top of him, almost predatorily as he stared down at him with a fierceness in his eyes that Jaebeom had never seen before. A soft gasp echoed in the room as Jackson pressed his hips against the older males, lips parting on a shaky a moan.

“Ja-Jaebeom-hyung.”

Jackson rasped, eyes searching the other male’s for any sign of hesitance. He continued only when he found none. Jaebeom’s pupils were blown, the inky black nearly swallowing dark brown irises. He was beautiful, with two moles dotting his left eyelid, dark hair wild and fanning around his head in a halo, cheeks flushed red, pink lips swollen and still slick with saliva. He dived in to kiss him again, this time his tongue prodding at the other’s lips for entry. He exhaled through his nose, still shaky and unsure when the other obliged, his tongue dipping into the hot cavern that was Jaebeom’s mouth. It was hard not to moan at the way he tasted, sweet, yet sharp, a mixture of vodka and soda still on his tongue. He licked into his mouth with a fervor he hadn’t felt before, the need to seek out each and every crevice of the elder male taking over instinctively. 

Jaebeom moaned into Jackson’s open mouth as his hands clamored for purchase on the younger male’s shoulders, the sound unlike any other. It pushed Jackson to continue, one hand sliding down the length of Jaebeom’s torso and slipping past the hem of his shirt to stroke the warm skin of his stomach. He could feel the way the elder shuddered at the touch, fingers light and slow in their journey upwards. He could feel his abs tense and relax, his lips still attached to the other’s and he breathed a sigh against them. It was almost surreal, the way that they had come together like this. The elder had often times berated or insulted him for his actions, yet here he was, beneath him, panting and moaning when he had barely touched him.

“What are you waiting for?”

Jaebeom broke the silence, Jackson not realizing he had stopped moving, his hand stilled just below the elder’s ribcage, his eyes unfocused and lips parted, but having drifted away from the elders. He shook his head, blinking a few times as he regained his composure and he looked down at Jaebeom again, holding back a moan at how good he looked. His shirt was rucked up a bit, his stomach exposed and flexing with each heavy breath, his lips even more swollen than they had been before he had kissed him again, and the outline of his cock was visible beneath jet black denim. He let himself stare, eyes wandering up and down the elder male a few times before he let out a squeak, the elder smacking him upside the head playfully.

“Stop staring…”

Jaebeom mumbled, his face flushing with something other than want.

“Wait. Are you embarrassed?”

Jackson’s expression was amused, like it was the strangest, yet funniest thing he had ever realized in his lifetime. That Jaebeom could be embarrassed because of his body.

“Shutup.”

Jaebeom sounded like a petulant child, his eyes darting away from Jackson’s as he pouted and moved his hands to cover his stomach. Jackson beat him to it, grabbing him by both wrists and pinning them at his sides, his eyes ravenous as he smirked.

“You’re the one who wanted me to make you an exception, so why don’t you relax and let me do that, hmm?”

Jackson tried to be smooth, his voice barely wavering as he watched Jaebeom shift slightly, his eyes finally dropping back to meet his own hungry gaze. He grinned when Jaebeom nodded, his body relaxing again and Jackson released his wrists to smooth his hands across the exposed skin of Jaebeom’s stomach.

“You look so good, hyung.”

Jackson praised him, fingers stroking the skin softly and slowly gliding their way up to his chest. He watched as Jaebeom sucked in a breath, his stomach expanding and relaxing on the exhale, a soft, dark trail of hair disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. He continued pushing his hands higher, Jaebeom’s shirt catching on his armpits as he exposed his chest, small brown nipples dotting his chest. 

“I bet you like it when your nipples are played with, don’t you, Jaebeom-hyung?”

Jackson purred, thumbs grazing over the sensitive nubs. He heard the sharp intake of breath, a pleased grin taking over his entire face as he rubbed them in slow circles, stopping to pinch them and he groaned when Jaebeom’s hips jerked, their clothed cocks rubbing together. He licked his lips as he leaned over the elder male, his tongue darting out to lave at one pert nipple. The moan that met his ears was heavenly, thick and rasping with want. He lapped at it again, his soft tongue a sharp contrast to the pearled bud. He blew on it gently, the elder writhing beneath him and letting out a soft panting gasp, his lips curving into a mischievous smile as he repeated the action on the other nipple.

“Jackson, please..”

Jaebeom’s voice was barely a whisper, the whine in his tone sending a jolt straight to Jackson’s cock. He glanced up at the elder male, dark eyes trained on his face as he lie there slack jawed and panting, his tongue coming out to swipe at already shining lips. He groaned at the sight, never having seen anything so sexy before and he slid up Jaebeom’s body to meet his gaze dead on.

“What do you want, baby?”

Jackson prayed that Jaebeom wouldn’t murder him for the pet name, testing the waters as he rolled his hips in a downward motion, pulling another breathy whine from the elder.

“Shit. Jaebeom. That’s so fucking hot.”

Jackson rolled his hips again, the older male’s hands coming to grasp at his hips, his fingers digging into them almost painfully. He watched as Jaebeom’s head fell back, a moan tearing from his lips as he thrust his own hips up into Jackson’s, a guttural moan rumbling in Jackson’s own throat.

“P-Please. Wanna come. Touch me, please.…”

Jaebeom finally voiced what he wanted, half lidded eyes coming to rest on Jackson’s own, his mind finally completely gone to the alcohol and lust. Jackson almost felt guilty, knowing that the elder wasn’t entirely in his right mind, but he looked so, so inviting and he wasn’t exactly sober himself. 

“Okay. Okay, I got you, baby.”

Jackson peeled himself away from Jaebeom, the elder huffing at the loss of contact, Jackson shifting to sit on Jaebeom’s knees as he stroked his sides gently.

“Do you trust me?”

Jaebeom nodded.

Jackson hummed to himself, his hands smoothing down Jaebeom’s stomach to the waistband of his jeans and he slowly plucked the button open and eased the zipper down. He could feel the tension in Jaebeom’s body melting as he was finally freed from the confining pressure of his jeans, his legs relaxing beneath Jackson’s weight. He looked down to where Jaebeom bulged beneath cotton boxer shorts, one hand moving to cup him in his palm.

“Shit! Jackson..”

Jaebeom cursed at the initial contact, hips jerking involuntarily when the younger male touched him ever so slightly. He berated himself for reacting so violently, one hand clenching at his side as he sucked in a shaky breath and groaned when the younger male gave him a light squeeze. It had been a very, very long time since someone else had touched his dick, not since the few times that he and Jinyoung had fooled around in high school when they were exploring their sexuality together. It was embarrassing to be so sensitive, yet it felt so good at the same time. 

“Raise your hips.”

The command was soft, yet Jaebeom obliged, raising his hips off of the bed just enough so that Jackson could get his hands in the back of his pants and pull them down around his thighs, his boxers sliding down with them. Jackson could hear the intake of breath when his cock bounced free, hard and red, precum already leaking from the tip. It twitched once and then rest against his hip, a bit larger than what Jackson had been expecting. Who knew that the king of the nerds was packing?

“Wow.”

Jackson voiced his appreciation, giving a slight nod of approval as Jaebeom glanced up at him with red cheeks, one arm moving to hide his face from view.

“Aww, baby. Don’t.”

Jackson pleaded with him, his tone light and careful, one hand tapping at his hip as he hummed in thought.

“I’ll suck your cock if you let me see your face.”

Jaebeom groaned, the offer enticing, yet his cheeks burned even more at the suggestive tone of Jackson’s voice. He puffed out his cheeks indignantly, his eyes narrowed a bit as he gave Jackson the most threatening look he could muster before huffing and dropping his arm against the bed lifelessly.

“Good boy.”

Jackson cooed, fingers tracing circles on his hip bones before one hand moved to drag the backs of his fingers along the length of Jaebeom’s hard cock. It jumped in response, a thick glob of precum oozing from the tip and he felt his own cock twitch at the sight. He licked at his lips, his eyes trained on the evidence of Jaebeom’s arousal and he slowly lowered himself to lie on top of the other male’s legs, fingers curling around the base of his cock. It was hot, blood pumping through the thick veins that ran down the length, the head bulbous and sensitive to the touch. He pumped his hand once, sliding from base to tip and back again, listening to the small gasps and whimpers from the elder male as he repeated the action.

“Jackson..”

Jaebeom mumbled, his lower lip being tugged between his teeth as he lifted his head slightly to looked down at the younger male.

“You said you were going to suck my cock. That’s not sucking my cock..”

Jackson chuckled at the childish way Jaebeom spoke, despite the filth flowing from his lips and he nodded his head with another laugh.

“You’re right. I did say that, didn’t I?”

Jackson let his tongue peek out, his eyes trained on the elder’s as he lowered his lips to head of his cock, the tip of his tongue digging into the slit and swiping up a bead of precum.

“You taste good, Jaebeom-hyung..”

Jackson mused, catching the way the elder’s breath hitched in his throat at the compliment. Jaebeom whined and threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut as if not looking at Jackson would make this a little less embarrassing. Jackson chuckled and focused on his task at hand, lips parting to take in the tip of Jaebeom’s cock, a strangled noise erupting from the elder as he was wrapped in heat. Jackson mentally patted himself on the back at being able to pull such embarrassing sounds from the elder, his lips sliding further down his shaft until his nose was buried in soft hair and touching the warm skin of his pelvic region. He let his tongue trace along the length as he pulled back up, stopping just as the tip caught on his lips and he swirled it around the sensitive head slowly.

Jaebeom let out another noise, the way Jackson’s lips felt around his cock almost too much to bear. He let out a shaky breath before inhaling another, a choked moan cutting off his air as he felt Jackson slide back down to the base in one swift motion. He let his body relax, his stomach muscles having clenched up at some point and he gripped at the bedsheets with shaky hands. It took all of his concentration not to buck up into that hot mouth, Jackson’s slow and steady movements torturous. He groaned and panted as Jackson sped up the pace, seeming to understand what Jaebeom needed when his hips began to twitch.

Jackson hummed around the heavy cock in his mouth, the feel of the silky skin gliding along his lips and tongue causing the ache in his own to grow. He moved one hand between his thighs, palming at his hard cock as he continued to suck Jaebeom off, a low moan rumbling in his throat and causing Jaebeom to jerk. He coughed at the unexpected pressure in the back of his throat, his gag reflex causing it to tighten around the head of Jaebeom’s cock, a low whine his prize. He swallowed around him when he caught his breath, earning another breathy whine as he squeezed himself roughly to keep from coming on the spot. He needed release, but Jaebeom came first, or so he hoped.

Jaebeom panted, his eyes squeezed shut as Jackson worked him with his lips and tongue, his throat wrapping tightly around him when he sank down far enough. He could feel the rumbles of Jackson’s own moans against his sensitive skin, his cock twitching and spilling precum onto the waiting tongue. His vision was blurry when he finally opened his eyes, hearing the rasping breaths of the other as he sucked him down, eyes finally focusing and realizing that Jackson was palming himself through his jeans. He bit his lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, his mind almost in a state of panic at what he was about to suggestion as he settled onto his elbows and cleared his throat with finality.

“Jackson..”

“Hmm…”

“Fuck me?”

Jaebeom’s question threw him off guard, Jackson’s movements stuttering and he popped off of Jaebeom’s cock suddenly, letting it fall against his thigh as he stared at him with wide eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“I-I want you to fuck me.”

Jaebeom voiced again, a little bit louder this time, but still sounding unsure.

“I- What? Are you sure?”

Jackson stumbled over his words, his body rigid as he stared at the elder in disbelief. Had Jaebeom really just asked him to fuck him? Was this the same person who had berated and insulted him for sleeping around and flirting with everyone in sight? He let both of his hands drop to his sides as he waited quietly for an answer, a slow nod the only response he received.

“That’s not good enough.”

Jackson breathed, needing to hear an actual confirmation from Jaebeom that he really wanted this.

“Yes.”

It was a simple word. One that rarely held a lot of authority, but in this instance it seemed to hold the weight of the world. Jackson nodded his head at Jaebeom’s reply, not wanting to force him to speak any further, the obvious nervousness clear on the elder’s face. He shifted off of his knees, standing at the edge of the bed as he tugged off his shirt, watching as the elder followed suit. He looked away as he unbuttoned his pants, bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he slid the zipper down and shimmied his away out of them, cock on full display. He heard a chuckle when he stepped out of his pants, looking up to see Jaebeom with a lopsided grin on his face, also now devoid of all clothing. 

“Commando Jackson? Why am I not surprised..”

Jaebeom’s tone was teasing, his eyes falling to rest on the swollen cock between Jackson’s thighs. He was a little less girthy than Jaebeom, but lengthy, more than enough to satisfy. He reached out his hands to Jackson, waiting for the younger male to take them and he pulled him down on top of himself as he fell back onto the bed laughing. 

“Hey, I was planning on getting laid tonight, okay?”

Jackson grumbled, settling himself between Jaebeom’s thighs, their hard cocks brushing together slightly with the shift. He let out a low groan at the contact, breath hitching in his throat as he caged the other in.

“Though, I can’t say I expected it to be by you.”

Jaebeom laughed at that, his eyes going back to serious after a moment and he sucked in a breath when Jackson rolled his hips experimentally against his own. 

“Shit.”

Jackson rolled his hips again, his cock sliding along side Jaebeom’s deliciously, the skin on skin contact even better than he had imagined. He continued to thrust his hips slowly, watching the way Jaebeom’s eyelashes fluttered with each soft noise he made, the precum that leaked between them adding to the easy glide. 

“Jackson..”

Jaebeom spoke. 

“Hurry up.”

“Oh. Right.”

Jackson hesitantly pulled away from Jaebeom, readjusting his position so that he was settled more carefully between his thighs, Jaebeom’s legs spread wide and he pressed the head of his cock between his cheeks and pushed.

“Ow! Jackson, what the fuck?”

Jaebeom startled, sitting upright and gaping at the younger male.

“But.. You said… Was that wrong?”

Jackson blinked in confusion, watching the other male’s features shift from incredulous to something akin to making the greatest discovery of all time.

“Jackson…”

Jaebeom started, his tone soft, but low.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“I-What? Of course.”

“Stop lying, Jackson.”

“I’m not lying!”

Jackson shouted, voice high pitched and frantic, his hands wringing as he sputtered for more words.

“Jackson. Jackson!”

Jaebeom grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking him once to get his attention back on him and he watched as the younger male trembled slightly and looked down.

“No.”

“No what, Jackson?”

“No, I haven’t.. I haven’t done this before.”

“But you’ve been with so many people? Everyone says th..”

“Says what? That I’m a whore? That I sleep with anyone that looks my way? I know what they say, Jaebeom. I have ears.”

Jackson sounded defeated, his eyes not lifting as he spoke or after he stopped, fingers curling and uncurling against his thighs.

“What about all of those people you take home with you after parties? And you said you planned on getting laid tonight….”

“I don’t actually have sex with any of them.”

Jackson admitted solemnly, finally looking up to see Jaebeom staring at him in complete astonishment.

“Then why..?”

“I don’t know.”

Jackson shrugged before throwing himself on the bed next to Jaebeom, a high pitched whine muffled by the bedsheets.

“They all just think that if everyone else thinks they slept with me it makes them cool or something…”

Jackson finally admitted, turning his head to look over at the elder male. 

“Why do you let them do that?”

Jaebeom was genuinely curious, himself having had no interest in the world of being “cool” or even sexually active for that matter. He wasn’t sure why everyone thought having sex was the “in” thing to do. 

“I don’t know.. I guess it makes me feel good about myself that they think it makes them cool for people to think they slept with me.”

Jaebeom snorted, earning himself a glare and a slap to the side in response, Jackson muttering and hiding his face again.

“Don’t laugh at me. I’m sharing my secrets with you and you’re laughing at me..”

“I’m not laughing -at- you Jackson, I’m just.. Okay, maybe a little bit. But do you really think that lowly of yourself that you need people to think everyone wants in your pants to feel good about yourself?”

Jackson turned his head again, arms flat at his sides as he let out a sigh and started to explain himself.

“Listen. You might not believe this, but I wasn’t always this good looking.”

Another snort from Jaebeom.

“Hey! I’m talking here. Anyway, I was pretty gangly growing up, even in high school I had bad acne and no one thought of fencing as a real sport, so unlike the football players, I was just some ugly kid that was good at this thing no one cared about. The end of senior year was when I finally started taking care of myself and working out a lot more. Sure, I had some muscle, I had to to stay at the top of my game for fencing, but nothing like I am now. By the time I got to college.. Well, you see how that went.”

Jackson gave Jaebeom a lopsided grin, earning himself a laugh in response and he sighed as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

“Wanna know a secret? Well, it’s not so much a secret as it’s just something no one has ever asked about.”

Jaebeom started.

“Hmmm?”

Jackson hummed, not bothering to look over at him as he continued.

“I’ve never had sex, either.”

Jackson whipped his head around, turning onto his side and sitting up on his elbow, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“You’re joking?”

Jackson couldn’t believe his ears.

“What? Did you have some weird kid transformation, too?”

Jaebeom laughed.

“No. Nothing like that. I always looked like this, actually, I looked better in high school. I was just too busy studying and working out to be bothered with shit like getting laid. Jinyoung is the closest I ever got.”

Jackson nearly shouted at Jaebeom’s confession, one hand coming up to cover his mouth as he blinked at the elder.

“Jinyoung? Jinyoung! As in..”

“Yep. One in the same.”

“So like.. Did you guys date?”

“God, no. Jinyoung realized he was interested in men a lot sooner than I did. We were in our third year of junior high school. He came to me crying one night.. I swear to God if you repeat this I will murder you. He was scared that his parents wouldn’t accept him, they had always been.. eager for him to get married and have children. I had always been interested in girls, so I never really gave much thought to what it would be like to be outcast by your loved ones. His first boyfriend was in our second year of senior high school. He left Jinyoung heart broken. He wasn’t ready for.. You know.. Anything sexual. He had never done anything like that before, but the kid insisted on it, so Jinyoung left and walked a mile to my house in the middle of the night after being called a useless twink.” 

Jaebeom sighed as he retold Jinyoung’s story, a sadness in his voice as he recalled the pain he saw in his best friends eyes all those years ago. He was happy that Jinyoung had found Mark in their first year of college. They had spent the better part of the last year together and Jaebeom truly believed that Mark was the one that Jinyoung would spend the rest of his life with. 

“Jinyoung, he said that he wanted to do it, to try things, but he was scared. He didn’t know who he could turn to, didn’t know who he could trust that wouldn’t take advantage of him or mock him for coming out, so I volunteered. I had no idea I would end up liking it at the time, but after trying a few different things I realized that being with a man could feel really good, too. We never went so far as to have sex, because Jinyoung believed he should wait for the person he loved and while we do love one another, it’s not the type of love he meant. I, on the other hand, just never found the time or interest for anything more than a quick handie or a blow job.”

Jackson listened quietly to Jaebeom’s tale, his eyes sad, but warm with understanding. He had had a hard time coming out himself, but his family was much more welcoming than he had expected and he was glad for Jinyoung that he had a friend like Jaebeom to help him through things.

“Then why the interest now?”

Jackson managed to squeak out, the last sentence of Jaebeom’s story not falling on deaf ears. He was rewarded with a nonchalant shrug, Jaebeom needing no time to come up with a reply.

“Blame it on the alcohol.”

“Oh.”

Jackson couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, his voice sounding deflated as he sank back down onto the bed, resting on his side and fingering the rumpled sheets.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve definitely sobered up a bit and I still want to fuck.”

Jaebeom stated plainly, as if he had just told Jackson what he had for breakfast rather than offered himself up for the taking.

“Excuse me?”

Jackson stared at him, mouth hanging open as he leaned up on an elbow again.

“I said, I still want to fuck, but if you don’t want to, that’s cool.”

“Who said I don’t?”

Jackson argued, sitting up and squaring his shoulders.

“Your dick certainly didn’t.”

Jaebeom gestured to where Jackson was still hard, even after all of the talking they had done, his own cock twitching back to life at the prospect of finally getting laid.

“But. You have to do it properly this time.”

Jaebeom warned, a glint in his eye that was definitely threatening. 

Jackson nodded. 

“That’s not good enough.”

Jaebeom stated, using Jackson’s own words against him.

“Yes, yes. I still want to.”

Jackson replied, eyes trained on Jaebeom’s.

“Good. You don’t happen to have any lube, do you?”

Jaebeom asked, cringing when Jackson squeaked in response, a soft “no” sounding.

“I guess that means you probably don’t have any condoms either... “

Jaebeom trailed off when Jackson shook his head again, looking down in defeat. Perhaps this wasn’t going to happen after all.

“Oh well. We’re both virgins here, it’s not likely that either of us would have anything so I guess I’ll have to make due with what I’ve got.”

Jaebeom surprised Jackson with his response, his eyes moving to follow the wet sound that followed his words, three of Jaebeom’s fingers shoved into his mouth. Jackson gaped at the way he thrust them in and out, his tongue winding between them to make sure they were coated with saliva and slick enough to ease in without too much pain. He licked his lips that were suddenly dry as he watched Jaebeom pull them free and he positioned himself on the bed, ass in the air and one hand reaching behind him to spread his cheeks. He sucked in a breath the same time as Jaebeom did, one digit pushing past the tight ring of muscle and Jaebeom squeezed his eyes shut at the burn. He had fingered himself before, but it had been a while, tutoring Jackson and his own studies having left little time for more than a quick jerk off session.

Jackson was in a daze, his eyes glued to where Jaebeom’s hole swallowed his index finger, the older male sinking it in to the second knuckle before pulling it out and repeating the action. It took less than a minute before he was adding a second, his rim stretching to accommodate the addition. Jaebeom pumped them in and out slowly, soft pants coming from where his face was plastered against the bedsheets, his eyes closed as he shuddered with pleasure. He slowly started to scissor them, stretching himself and moaning softly as he worked himself open, finally adding a third finger when he was comfortable enough to. He thrust them into himself harder, reaching as deep as possible and he jolted when he finally pressed the tips of them into the bundle of nerves he had been searching for. He whimpered and rocked his hips back onto his fingers, a breathy whine slipping free as he jabbed at it again, almost forgetting that Jackson was present until he heard the stuttered moan as the younger male stroked himself slowly with a spit slicked hand as he watched Jaebeom with lust filled eyes.

“I- I think I’m ready..”

Jaebeom mumbled, pulling his fingers free and Jackson nearly toppled over at the sight of his hole fluttering around nothing. Jackson nodded his head, his hand stilling on his cock and he shifted from where he was sitting to come up behind Jaebeom and he gripped the base of his cock as he pressed the tip against Jaebeom’s prepared hole.

“Not like this.”

Jaebeom’s words stopped him dead in his tracks, his hands dropping to his sides and he waited as Jaebeom turned and looked at him. 

“Lie down.” Jaebeom pointed to the spot next to him, smiling to himself as Jackson complied and lie on his back, looking up at Jaebeom curiously. He sucked in a breath, biting down on his lower lip nervously and he crawled over top of Jackson, thighs spread to straddle the younger male as he reached for the base of his cock. He swallowed thickly as he slowly lowered himself, a sharp noise catching in his throat as the tip of Jackson’s cock breached his hole, the stretch burning, but not hurting enough to make him stop. He lifted one arm up to hide his face, the skin of his cheeks burning more than the stretch and he sank down until he was fully seated on Jackson’s cock. 

“Holyshit..”

Jackson let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in two rushed words, his eyes rolling back in his head as Jaebeom sank down onto his cock. He had to enlist all of the training he had done over the years to control himself and not start thrusting up into the tight heat of Jaebeom’s ass. He lifted both arms, his hands settling on Jaebeom’s hips and he let his thumbs rub small circles in the skin there until Jaebeom stopped shaking, the older male clearly overwhelmed with the feeling of being filled.

“You can say that again.”

Jaebeom let out a breathy laugh, his eyes still covered with his arm and he sucked in a breath before shifting slightly. He gasped at the sensation it gave him, the fullness coupled with the heat sending a spike of pleasure straight to his cock. 

“I’m gonna move now..”

Jaebeom whispered, his hips shifting up and coming back down again in a slow motion, Jackson letting out a moan as he felt Jaebeom’s ass settle against his thighs once again. It took a few tries to get into a pace that worked for the both of them, Jackson holding back as much as he could, though his hips jerked involuntarily when Jaebeom would roll his own in a certain way and causing the elder male to cry out. They both panted and moaned as Jaebeom moved, keeping full control over the speed and depth of which he took Jackson, though it was enough to make them both want more. 

“Jaebeom. Jaebeom, it feels so good inside of you.”

Jackson panted, his hands stroking the elder’s sides, fingers stretched out to cover every possible inch of skin he could reach. He slid one hand around to his back, trailing up his spine to the back of his neck as he slowly sat up, pulling the younger male down towards him.

“Shit. Jackson…” 

Jaebeom groaned at the way the angle changed, Jackson’s cock digging deeper inside of him and he felt his cock twitch between them. He wasn’t expecting it when Jackson fell back against the bed, pulling Jaebeom with him and crashing their lips together. He let out a startled noise, hands catching himself on the bed and he held himself up just to not crush the younger male beneath him, his knees shaking with effort to keep Jackson buried inside of him at such an odd angle. He felt the younger lick into his mouth, his own tongue moving to meet it and he moaned into his mouth when Jackson thrust his hips upwards once, teasing the elder male with the new leverage. He let his tongue slide along the others, tasting and teasing each other as Jackson slid both hands along his back to grip his ass firmly as he jerked his hips upwards one more time. Jaebeom broke away from the kiss, a lewd sound bursting from his lips as he threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut tight.

“You like that?”

Jackson’s tone was seductive and low, a slight rasp to it as he mouthed at Jaebeom’s exposed neck, his lips leaving a burning trail of kisses along his already scalding flesh. He tasted like sweat and skin, Jackson’s tongue drawing a thick stripe up the column of his throat and he bit down when he reached the spot just below his ear, earning himself a low growl in response.

“Flip over.”

Jaebeom breathed, voice almost lacking any real sound, his knees starting to shake with exertion. Jackson understood what he needed and he threw all of his weight into pushing Jaebeom over, his cock slipping free in the process and he quickly crawled on top of him when the elder was on his back, sinking back into the waiting heat effortlessly. They both moaned as he slipped inside, the velvety warmth wrapping around him once again and Jackson pulled back, only to thrust inside more sharply this time. He gripped Jaebeom’s thighs, pushing his knees to his chest and nearly bending him in half as he quickly picked up the pace, his thrusts alternating between deep and shallow, keeping Jaebeom on constant edge.

“Fuck you, Jackson.”

Jaebeom growled, pissed that he was unable to control anything from this position, his pleasure entirely at the mercy of the younger male.

“Maybe next time.”

Jackson teased, rolling his hips in a particularly sinful way that had Jaebeom keening, his hand clamping over his mouth to stop the embarrassing sound from coming out when Jackson repeated the action.

“Let me hear you.”

Jackson demanded, eyes slightly narrowed as he watched the elder’s face catch fire, his eyes averting from his gaze as Jackson shifted his weight and thrust directly into Jaebeom’s prostate. The sound it tore from Jaebeom’s throat was like music to his ears, the elder scrambling to cover his face with his arms, his eyes squeezed shut as he choked on another moan. 

 

“Jaebeom. Stop hiding.”

Jackson pleaded, wanting to see the expressions he brought to life on the usually stone faced elder. He reached one hand up, pulling at Jaebeom’s wrist, though the elder refused to budge, a barely audible sniffle sounding.

“Hey, Jaebeom. Are you crying?”

Jackson stilled, hands frantically pulling at the elder’s arms until he went slack and let them fall, revealing puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“No. No no no. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Jackson panicked, fear taking place of the lust he had felt and he cradled Jaebeom’s face in his hands, the motion causing him to shift inside of the elder male and pulling a strangled moan from his lips. He looked down to where they were still connected and he went to pull back, stopping in place when Jaebeom wrapped his legs around his hips, keeping him trapped inside.

“No.” 

Jaebeom stated firmly, shaking his head from side to side like a petulant child.

“But you’re crying. I can’t keep fucking you when you’re crying like this.”

Jackson pleaded.

“It’s fine. It’s just embarrassing.”

“What’s embarrassing?”

Jackson looked at him a bit confused.

“Being like this, acting like this.. I’m not.. I’m not usually so needy.”

Jaebeom mumbled, his face turning to the side as he admitted to his insecurities.

“Hey…”

Jackson started softly, hands turning Jaebeom’s face to look up at him.

“Honestly, if anything, it’s fucking hot. Not embarrassing. Do you feel how rock hard my cock is right now? You did that.”

Jaebeom pulled a face that was somewhere between disgusted and relieved, slowly nodding his head and relaxing as Jackson wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Now can I go back to fucking you?”

Jaebeom scowled at Jackson’s joking tone, one eyebrow raising in challenge.

“You better, or else I may have to turn the tables and fuck you, instead.”

Jackson cackled at that, smiling widely down at Jaebeom and he let his elbows drop to the mattress on either side of Jaebeom’s head, his hips pulling back to surge forward into his heat. He kept up a slow pace at first, watching with interest as Jaebeom’s facial features twisted between shy and fragile to desperate and needy and back again. He groaned as Jaebeom whined, hands clawing at Jackson’s back when his arms wrapped around his shoulders, his own hips canting up meet each thrust. 

“Fuck. I’m close.”

Jackson admitted after a few more minutes, his hips picking up speed and the sound of skin slapping against skin mingled with pleasured moans. Jaebeom mewled in response, one hand dropping from Jackson’s back to curl around his own neglected cock, pumping it in time with their thrusts. He squeezed his eyes shut, tongue peeking out from between his lips and he tried not to bite down on it as he felt Jackson slam into his prostate with a purpose, his breath catching on a whine.

“Ja-Jackson. Shit!”

Jaebeom gasped, his body sliding up the bed with each powerful thrust, his hand stuttering with the oncoming wave of pleasure. 

“I’m gonna- Jackson, Ja-Fuck! I’m-!”

Jaebeom’s voice hit a pitch he didn’t know that it could, his back arching off of the bed as he came, hot ribbons of white splattering onto their stomachs and running down his hand. He whined as he felt Jackson still pressing into his prostate, another spray of come causing his cock to twitch and he let his hand fall limply at his side, his body spent and aching as Jackson chased his own high.

Jackson felt the way Jaebeom clenched around him when the elder came, his hips pounding into him mercilessly and milking him dry as he coated both of their stomachs with his come. He was extremely close himself, the adrenaline pounding in his head and his body moved of it’s own accord despite the pained whimper from the other, signaling the overstimulation to his prostate. He felt the coil in his gut come undone, heat spilling from his abdomen and his balls drew up as his hips stuttered and he buried himself as deeply into the elder as possible, coming with a shout. He let out a breathless sigh, his energy draining and he let his arms give out, dropping his dead weight onto Jaebeom.

“Aish!”

Jaebeom complained, pushing at the younger male’s shoulder until he slipped out of him and rolled onto his back to lie next to him. He grumbled at the stickiness that coated his stomach, Jackson having made it worse by rubbing what was on himself onto Jaebeom as well. He turned his head to look at him, a small smile replacing the usual look of disgust he held while looking at the younger male.

“You know…”

Jackson started.

“You’re really cute when you’re getting a good dicking.”

Jaebeom gaped at him, reaching one hand over to hit him upside the head and earning an ear piercing shriek in return. He had once hated the sound of that laugh, finding anything and everything about Jackson Wang to be a disturbance, but for some reason this time he had found it almost endearing.

“Yeah well, you’re really annoying, all the time.”

Jaebeom smirked, grinning when the other feigned distress, a look of shock gracing his features before he burst out laughing again.

“You know..”

Jaebeom sighed when Jackson started talking again, expecting another poke at how vulnerable and embarrassing he had been throughout the course of the evening.

“I think..”

Jackson cleared his throat, turning to look at Jaebeom more carefully, his eyes serious and full of something Jaebeom hadn’t seen before.

“I think I really like you.”

Jackson finished, his face flushing and he quickly turned over, his back to the elder as he mentally scolded himself for being so forward.

“Hmmm..”

Jaebeom hummed in response, not the reaction Jackson was expecting and he glanced over his shoulder to where Jaebeom seemed to be thinking about something.

“I think I like you, too.”

Jaebeom said plainly, shrugging his shoulders and rolling onto his side to throw an arm around Jackson’s waist. He laughed at the shocked sound the other made, his face burying in the back of his neck to inhale the younger male’s scent as Jackson dropped his head back down against the mattress. He wasn’t sure when it had happened. If it transpired during their lessons or sometime after, but he knew that somewhere along the line Jackson had stopped being annoying just because he existed and had started being annoying because he wasn’t his. He smirked as he pulled the younger male closer, his lips next to his ear and he grinned as he spoke one more line.

“But if you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #42: JB wants desperately to feel what it's like to take cock. who better to do it for him the first time than cocky, suave, assertive jackson? the only problem is --- jackson, somehow, against all odds, is also a virgin.
> 
> I put this at the end so it wouldn't ruin the surprise, Jackson is a virgin plot twist. :D


End file.
